Yugioh! DE - Episode 026
Triamids and Dragons Synopsis Maya believes she has a stalker. Summary Maya defeats one of her friends in a practice duel. After the duel, she notices a boy taking pictures of her. Maya's friend, Blair, identifies the boy as Willis Carr, a Ra Freshman. Maya wonders why Willis was taking her picture, and Blair tells her not to worry about it as he's probably getting pictures ready for the year book, which is a year-round project. Blair also says that if Maya wishes to become a professional duelist, she'll need to get used to random people taking her picture. Maya laughs and decides to let it go. Over the week, Maya notices Willis more and more, taking pictures and taking notes. Becoming frustrated, Maya walks over to Willis after classes and demands who he is and what he wants. Willis becomes tongue-tied and says he wants to duel. Maya is incredulous but agrees. She asks that if she wins Willis leave her alone, and Willis agrees to the terms. The Duel As usual, when a duel breaks out, many people crowd around. Raymond and Clarissa notice the duel and are pleasantly surprised. Cameron walks by, and his first instinct is to ignore the duel, but remembering his previous lesson, Cameron decides to join the crowd and take an interest. Willis is nervous but excited. He draws, going first. He starts the duel by activating the Field Spell "Triamid Cruiser". A massive militaristic, hovering rock structure materializes behind Willis to the amazement of the crowd. Willis promises the structure won't harm Maya, but says that by "Cruiser's" first effect, each time a Rock monster is Normal Summoned, he will gain 500 LP. In addition, each time he Normal Summons a "Triamid" monster he can draw one card and discard one card. Willis subsequently Normal Summons "Triamid Hunter", triggering "Cruiser's" first effect. He then uses "Cruiser's" second effect to draw a card and discard one. Willis activates "Hunter's" effect to Normal Summon another Rock monster and he Normal Summons a second copy of "Hunter" Willis draws a card and discards one. He ends his turn. Maya draws and Normal Summons "Keeper of the Shrine", a monster with 0 ATK to Willis' surprise. Maya confidently tells Willis "not to worry about it". She tell him to worry more about his Field Spell. She activates "Stamping Destruction", causing a massive dragon foot to materialize and descend to crush "Cruiser" and inflict 500 damage to Willis. As the foot crashes down, Willis activates one of his "Hunter's" second effect to send "Cruiser" to the Graveyard to activate another "Triamid" Field Spell from his Deck, selecting "Triamid Kingolem". The "Cruiser" structure collapses into stone cubes and "Stamping Destruction" loses its target and crushes nothing. The stone cubes and metallic parts reconfigure themselves into another massive rock structure, akin to a highly weaponized stone robot. Willis states that by "Kingolem's" effect, all Rock monsters on the field gain 500 ATK, then granting Willis two "Hunter" monsters 1900 ATK. In addition, "Cruiser's" third effect allows Willis to add "Triamid Sphinx" to his hand from his Deck. Maya activates "Trade-In", discarding "Tyrant Dragon", a Level 8 monster, to draw two cards. She immediately follows with "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Tyrant Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. Maya addresses "Tyrant Dragon" and her strongest and favorite monster. Before she can do anything with it, however, she addresses "Tyrant Dragon's" third effect. Maya must sacrifice "Keeper" for "Tyrant Dragon's" Special Summon from the GY. Maya enters her Battle Phase and has "Tyrant Dragon" destroy one "Hunter". Maya activates "Tyrant Dragon's second effect to allow it to attack again and destroy the second "Hunter", reducing Willis; LP to 3000. As Willis' second "Triamid" monster is destroyed, Willis activates "Triamid Sphinx", Special Summoning it in Attack Position. The "Sphinx" stares down Maya and her dragon as the strongest card on the field. Maya sets one card to end her turn. Willis activates his third Field Spell: "Triamid Fortress" which destroys "Kingolem" upon activation. "Kingolem" reassembles itself into a defensive rock and metallic pyramid. Willis explains that all Rock monsters now lose their 500 ATK boost but gain 500 DEF. In addition, "Triamid" monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. Maya reasons this is why Willis saved the "Fortress" for last, so Willis' monsters wouldn't be destroyed by her Spell or Traps, particularly in the Battle Phase. Willis continues to explain that with "Kingolem" sent to the Graveyard, Willis can Special Summon a "Triamid" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons "Triamid Dancer" in Attack Position. Willis then Normal Summons "Triamid Master". Willis activates the effect of "Dancer" to shuffle a copy of "Hunter" in to his Deck from his Graveyards, and his Rock monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF. In addition, because there is another "Triamid" monster on the field "Sphinx" gains 500 ATK/DEF for each "Triamid" Field Spell in his GY with a different name and there are three. Willis then activates "Master's" effect to send "Fortress" to the GY and destroy Maya's set Spell/Trap. Since Maya's set Spell/Trap is gone, he doesn't need to worry about his Rock monsters being destroyed by card effects. Upon destruction, "Fortress" then allows Willis to add "Kingolem" to his hand from his GY, and he subsequently activates it. "Sphinx" boasts 5000 ATK and uses them to destroy "Tyrant Dragon" and reduce Maya's LP to 1900. Willis has the chance to attack directly and win the duel, but because a Dragon monster she controls was destroyed, Maya activates "Keeper" in her GY. She Special Summons it in Defense Position. "Master" attacks and destroys "Keeper" while "Dancer" attacks directly. Maya is left with 300 LP but enough to prolong the duel. Maya draws and analyzes her hand with a mischievous smile. She Normal Summons "Dragon Knight of Creation" and activates her new monster's effect to discard a card and send itself to the GY to Special Summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from her GY. Maya Special Summons "Darkblaze Dragon" in Attack Position. Willis says Maya only had "Tyrant Dragon" in her GY, but Maya clarifies that she discards before she declares the monster she intends to summon. Maya says she discarded "Darkblaze" and then chose to summon it. Maya then explains that when "Darkblaze" is Special Summoned from the GY, its effect activates to double its stats, awarding it 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF. Willis is unimpressed as he still controls the strongest monster on the field, so Maya decides to change that with the spell "Riryoku". The spell siphons half of "Sphinx's" ATK and gifts the energy to "Darkblaze Dragon". By "Sphinx's" effect, Maya can only declare an an attack it, which Maya doesn't mind. She has "Darkblaze" attack and destroy "Sphinx", leaving Willis with 600 LP. "Darkblaze" then inflicts damage equal "Sphinx's" original ATK of 2500. "Darkblaze" releases an inferno that reduces Willis' stats to 0, winning Maya the duel. Aftermath The small crowd applauds Maya's victory. Raymond and Clarissa walk up to Willis and tell him he did well, despite the loss. Maya is surprised Raymond and Clarissa know Willis. Raymond shares that Willis had been following them around for a few days for an article. Maya is confused, and Willis explains that Raymond and Clarissa are known as "Duel Academy's Twin Dragons." With Raymond graduation this year, Willis is writing an article that speculates which fellow Dragon-User in the other classes could take Raymond's place next year as the second dragon. Willis shares that there aren't many Sophomore Dragon Duelists, but Maya is the best Dragon Duelist in her class. Willis adds that dueling her gave him a first-hand experience toward her dueling ability. Maya realizes that was why Willis was watching her duels and taking notes and feels foolish. Clarissa admits she and Raymond had to call out Willis themselves as well. Willis admits he's very shy and much better on paper. He apologizes for making Maya uncomfortable. Maya quickly forgives him and offers him an interview if he'd like. Featured Duel: Maya vs. Willis Carr Turn 1: Willis Willis activates Field Spell: "Triamid Cruiser". By "Cruiser's" first effect, each time Willis summons a Rock monster, he gains 500 LP. In addition, each time he Normal Summons a "Triamid" monster he can draw one card and discard one card. Willis Normal Summons "Triamid Hunter" (1400/1100), triggering "Cruiser's" first effect (Willis 4000 > 4500). He uses "Cruiser's" second effect to draw a card and discard one. Willis activates "Hunter's" effect to Normal Summon another Rock monster and he Normal Summons a second copy of "Hunter" (Willis 4500 > 5000). Willis draws a card and discards one. Turn 2: Maya Maya Normal Summons "Keeper of the Shrine" (0/2100). She activates "Stamping Destruction" to destroy "Cruiser" and inflict 500 damage to Willis. Willis activates "Hunter's" effect to send "Cruiser" to the GY to activate another "Triamid" Field Spell from his Deck, selecting "Triamid Kingolem". "Stamping Destruction" loses its target and thus fails. By "Kingolem's" effect, all Rock monsters on the field gain 500 ATK (2 "Hunter": 1400 > 1900/1100). In addition, "Cruiser's" third effect allows Willis to add "Triamid Sphinx" to his hand from his Deck. Maya activates "Trade-In", discarding "Tyrant Dragon" to draw two cards. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Tyrant Dragon" (2900/2400) from her GY in Attack Position. By "Tyrant Dragon's" third effect, Maya must sacrifice "Keeper" for "Tyrant Dragon's" Special Summon from the GY. "Tyrant Dragon" destroys one "Hunter" (Willis 5000 > 4000). Maya activates "Tyrant Dragon's' effect to allow it to attack again and destroy the second "Hunter" (Willis 4000 > 3000). Willis activates "Triamid Sphinx" (2500 > 3000/2500) in his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position upon the destruction of another "Triamid" monster. Maya sets a card. Turn 3: Willis Willis activates Field Spell: "Triamid Fortress" which destroys "Kingolem" upon activation. All Rock monsters now lose their 500 ATK boost but gain 500 DEF by "Fortress's" effect ("Sphinx": 3000/2500 > 2500/3000). In addition, "Triamid" monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. Being sent to the GY, "Kingolem" allows Willis to Special Summon a "Triamid" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons "Triamid Dancer" (600/1900 > 600/2400) in Attack Position. Willis Normal Summons "Triamid Master" (1800/700 > 1800/1200). Willis activates the effect of "Dancer" to shuffle a copy of "Hunter" in to his Deck, and his Rock monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF ("Dancer": 600/2400 > 1100/2900; "Master": 1800/1200 > 2300/1700; "Sphinx": 2500/3000 > 3000/3500). In addition, because there is another "Triamid" monster on the field "Sphinx" gains 500 ATK/DEF for each "Triamid" Field Spell in his GY with a different name and there are three ("Sphinx": 3000/3500 > 4500/5000). Willis activates "Master's" effect to send "Fortress" to the GY and destroy Maya's set Spell/Trap. Sent to the GY, "Fortress" allows Willis to add "Kingolem" to his hand from his GY, and he subsequently activates it ("Dancer": 1100/2900 > 1600/2400; "Master": 2300/1700 > 2800/1200; "Sphinx": 4500/5000 > 5000/4500). "Sphinx" destroys "Tyrant Dragon" (Maya 4000 > 1900). Because a Dragon monster she controls was destroyed, Maya activates "Keeper" in her GY. She Special Summons it in Defense Position. "Master" destroys "Keeper" and "Dancer" attacks directly (Maya 1900 > 300). Turn 4: Maya Maya Normal Summons "Dragon Knight of Creation" (1800/600). Maya activates "Dragon Knight's" effect to discard a card and send itself to the GY to Special Summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from her GY. Maya Special Summons "Darkblaze Dragon" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Special Summoned from the GY, “Darkblaze Dragon’s” effect activates to double its stats (“Darkblaze”: 1200/1000 > 2400/2000). Maya activates "Riryoku" to halve "Sphinx's" ATK then increase "Darkblaze's" ATK by the same amount ("Sphinx": 5000 > 2500/2500; "Darkblaze": 2500 > 4900/2000). By "Sphinx's" effect, Maya can only declare an an attack it. "Darkblaze" destroys "Sphinx" (Willis 3000 > 600). "Darkblaze" then inflicts damage equal "Sphinx's" original ATK of 2500 (Willis 600 > 0). Maya wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels